


Partners

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-18
Updated: 2000-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray and Frasr meet up with a bad guy with a gun.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Partners
    ----------
    
    The detectives from the 27th Precinct were following a suspect, a man
    wanted in a string of robberies. Ray Kowalski wasn't certain what the
    connection was to Canada, but Fraser had been asked to participate, and
    Ray wasn't going to argue about including his lover in the stakeout.
    
    As the two sat in Ray's GTO, they spotted their suspect. Both men immediately
    jumped out of the car and took off in pursuit. The man turned down an
    alley, trying to avoid them. 
    
    "Fraser, I'll go around to the other end, you go down this end, and we'll
    trap him between us!" Ray called to his partner. Fraser headed down the
    alley while Ray went around the building. 
    
    Fraser caught up to the man first. Before he could say anything, he found
    himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He raised his hands.
    
    "Well, looks like I've caught me a Mountie," chuckled the gunman. 
    
    "No, it looks like we've caught you," came a voice from behind Fraser,
    and Ray stepped forward brandishing his own weapon.
    
    The perp immediately pointed his gun to Fraser's head. "I suggest you
    drop your gun before I add a hole to your friend's head."
    
    Ray immediately dropped his gun, and the perp scooped it up and stuck
    it in the waistband of his jeans. "Well, two for the price of one. Ain't
    I lucky. I get to kill *two* cops today." 
    
    Fraser lowered his hands to waist level. Ray did the same, reached over
    and gripped his lover's hand.
    
    "What are the two of you doing?" asked the suspect.
    
    "We're holding hands," answered Fraser.
    
    "We're partners," added Ray. "I love him. He loves me. We're together
    in everything. We go out, we go out together."
    
    The perp snorted. "Whatever turns your crank." He cocked his weapon and
    prepared to fire. 
    
    A shot rang out, and the perp fell to the concrete, dead.
    
    Detective Huey walked up to Ray and Fraser. "That was a close one," he
    commented. 
    
    Ray threw his arms around Fraser and held him tightly. The two men kissed
    hungrily. 
    
    Huey shrugged. He pulled out his cell phone and called for a shooting
    team and for the coroner's office to send someone to pick up the body.
    
    Then he walked back down the alley, where his partner Tom Dewey was waiting
    for him. 
    
    END
    
    


End file.
